1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising a polymer of 4-methyl-pentene-1, and more particularly, to such a composition by which a molded product having an improved impact strength and an excellent glossiness can be obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polymer of 4-methyl-pentene-1 is applied to vessels, table ware and the like, and there is a strong demand for an improvement of the impact strength, glossiness, detergent resistance, heat resistance, and moldability, particularly the impact strength and glossiness, thereof.
To improve rigidity of the polymer of 4-methyl-pentene-1, a filler such as talc or barium sulfate has been blended therein, but when a filler such as talc or barium sulfate is blended, the impact strength of the resulting polymer is little improved. Further, an incorporation of a filler such as talc into the polymer of 4-methyl-pentene-1 generally causes a reduction of the glossiness, and therefore, there is a need for a filler which can be formulated in the polymer of 4-methyl-pentene-1 without reducing the glossiness of the resulting product.